


Тебе никогда отсюда не выбраться

by KARREGAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Compulsion, Gen, Growing Up, Moral Dilemmas, Obedience, POV Second Person, Poetry, Real Life, Songfic, Suggestive Themes, Взросление, Моральные дилеммы, Повествование во втором лице, Серая реальность, Смирение, Социальные темы и мотивы, принуждение, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: И ты кричишь ему в ответ,Но немо разеваешь рот.Мир принимает за оскалГуб, шелохнувшихся, упрёк.Но ты — всего лишь-то немтырь,Ты не имеешь своих прав.Молчи-терпи-мотайся-пей —Здесь им не нужен бойкий нрав.[ENG]
Kudos: 2





	Тебе никогда отсюда не выбраться

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9463180)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f7393cddc2f8c0017af7094)
> 
> Я пишу, я пишу, я пишу, я пишу...
> 
> Я живое. И я принесло вам стих о родине. А о чей именно и почему такими словами — думайте сами.
> 
> Написано под песню: STED.D — Моргни, если ты в заложниках.

* * *

Ты дал молчания обет,

Когда осел твой первый вздох.

А мог бы обойтись другим,

Однако мир уже оглох.

Никто же ведь не виноват

В том, где явился он на свет?

Тебя и не было тогда,

Никто бы не услышал: «Нет!».

Никто бы не услышал зов

О том, что здесь жить не хотел,

О том, что это — не твоя

Земля, селящая метель.

Но вот, увы, ты всё же здесь:

Открыл глаза и громко плачешь,

Чтоб взрослым как-то сообщить,

Что ты хотел бы всё иначе.

Что ты хотел бы взять себе

Другую Родину с рождения,

Хотел бы быть совсем не здесь,

Ведь видел здешнее введение.

Но время никого не ждёт,

Оно летит вперёд со спешкой.

Дитё умеет говорить,

И для него это успешность.

Теперь слова слетают с уст

Без рубежей в существовании.

Ведь ты вполне себе живой

И можешь рассказать всё маме.

Вот только мы сейчас о чём?

Так ты же ничего не помнишь!

Ты любопытен, мал, умён,

Всё новое им растрезвонишь.

Тебя интересует мир,

Ты хочешь знать: Откуда? Как?

Проблемы взрослых — лишь пунктир

Размером в детский полушаг.

Тебе сейчас всё нипочём,

Ты знаешь, как удачно жить:

Всего лишь не срываться в гнев

И для потерянных светить.

Зато теперь, спустя года,

Ты понимаешь тех людей,

Которые от твоих слов

Всё усмехались горче, злей.

Ты понимаешь мамин вой,

Когда происходил скандал.

«Ну, мам, ну, мамочка, не плачь»,

— растерянно ты ей шептал.

Она же поднималась вновь,

Включала тебе мультсериал

И пряталась за дверь с замком,

Чтоб ты проблем её не знал.

Ведь малышу не рассказать,

Насколько эта жизнь сложна.

Что слишком много есть преград

Там, на пути, где ждёт мечта.

Сейчас же ты всё понял сам

На горьком опыте утрат,

Столкнулся с тем, о чём молчал,

Тяжёлый и уставший взгляд.

Вкусил предательство, любовь,

Обман, растерянность и страх,

Передо всем огромным миром,

Открыто, понапрасну встав.

Он насмехался над тобой

И как в издёвку говорил:

«Я слушаю тебя, драгой.

Чем отчий дом тебе не мил?».

И ты кричишь ему в ответ,

Но немо разеваешь рот.

Мир принимает за оскал

Губ, шелохнувшихся, упрёк.

Но ты — всего лишь-то немтырь,

Ты не имеешь своих прав.

Молчи-терпи-мотайся-пей —

Здесь им не нужен бойкий нрав.

Здесь им не нужен даже ты,

Пока пытаешься в словах

О мыслях рассказать другим

И объяснить им, что не так.

Что можно просто так творить,

Что есть возможность выбирать:

Что делать, как же век прожить,

Необязательно страдать.

Однако все слова, как тушь,

Стекают чернотой из рта.

Ты всё кричишь, кругом же — глушь,

Усилия канут в никуда.

Слова срываются с оков,

Ты больше не скрываешь вой,

Ты, наконец, теперь готов

Поведать мыслей своих рой.

Но звук не шёпот — тишина,

Он — звонко мёртвый и пустой,

Как чёрно-серые тона

Кварталов жизни городской.

Твой крик такой же, как и ты,

Невыразительно немой.

Взять хоть осенние листы:

Шуршат в ногах наперебой.

Ну да, гниют, пускай и так!

Зато шуметь хватает сил,

Они ведь борются, звучат,

А ты возможность упустил.

Теперь живи, довольный всем,

От чего хочется бежать,

О чём забыть бы насовсем,

Да никогда не повстречать.

О людях в темноте ночи,

Что слово прячут впопыхах

В угоду чуждой госпожи,

Бессменно правящей в церквях.

О справедливости любой,

Ведь она здесь искажена.

Настолько сильно, что порой

Не помнит наши имена.

Такая уж нужна здесь прыть:

Изволь гордиться даже тем,

От чего хочется стошнить,

Лишь быть бы только не у дел;

Коль не спросили, то молчи,

Кивай послушно головой,

А раз позвали, то звучи

И заодно гордись страной.

Здесь не выказывают грусть,

Свои проблемы на замок,

Чужие — помни наизусть,

Чтоб власти их поведать в срок.

Не протестуй, терпи, молчи

И в сердце боль не замечай.

Так поступают лихачи,

Которых арестуют, знай.

А ты, примерный гражданин,

Обязан мучиться, страдать,

Но получать серотонин,

Хоть и не можешь прокричать.

Как в скучном авторском кино:

Молчание — смысл бытия.

Мы снова пробиваем дно,

Вот она — Родина твоя.


End file.
